


Refreshment of the Spirit

by Sophia_the_Scribe



Series: The Scribe's Poesy [29]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Book/Movie: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Canon - Book, Christianity, Coriakin's Island, Gen, Poetry, The Magician's Book - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_the_Scribe/pseuds/Sophia_the_Scribe
Summary: An unrhymed iambic tetrameter acrostic for Lucy's forgotten story in the Magician's Book.
Series: The Scribe's Poesy [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1182590
Kudos: 2





	Refreshment of the Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> As Lucy is looking for the Visibility Spell in the Magician's Book on Coriakin's Island, she comes across several others. One is "more a story than a spell" titled "For the Refreshment of the Spirit." Lucy reads it (and her spirit is, in fact, refreshed), but afterwards can remember nothing about it except that it contained "a cup, a sword, a tree, and a green hill." What was the story?

**C** ome see the blood, poured out for us  
 **U** pon the cross; the chalice fills:   
**P** ermit us sinners, Lord, to drink!

**S** ince by the sword, o Peter, you  
 **W** ith lacking faith would try to live  
 **O** ver your neck a sword would hang;   
**R** eturn, you wandering sheep, to him:   
**D** epend on him alone to save!

**T** oo heavy of a load to bear:   
**R** enounce it now! the Devil tempts.   
**E** ternal justice needs this price;   
**E** ternal love will see it filled.

**G** reat suffering Calvary has seen  
 **R** evealing criminals to the Jews   
**E** lse they commit the self-same crimes;   
**E** mbarks upon the Skull-place now  
 **N** ew hope where once was only pain;   
**H** appy the one who sees the love  
 **I** nside the bloody spectacle!  
 **L** ord Jesus dies our price to pay;   
**L** ove rescues us for His own sake.


End file.
